UnTeen Titans
by Robert Dire
Summary: Twenty Two years ago Jump City is nearly destroyed and the Titans retire for personal reasons. What would happen if a ballsy mayor, four new teen hero wannabes and a PR journalist all try and save the once beautiful city.
1. Prologue

Jump City History

Twenty Two years ago something horrid happened. Something that, although was understandable and eventually had to happen, left the city in near ruins. The Tower now just sits there. It has done nothing but sit there for twenty-two years. The Titans have gone!

First the crime rate started slowly rising. With no Titan force this was to be expected. The police force was adequate in this department.

About three years after they left the gangs and the rumored 'Super Villans' came to town. Although Slade was in prison, the rumors that he was now running the city kept growing.

Five years after the tower became empty, the Doom Patrol set up shop in the lovely city. The police started losing ground. Funding was being cut for no reason other than the city complaining about taxes.

Ten years after the horrid incident, Slade escaped. Need anymore be said on the horrible things he has done.

Twenty years after the Titans leaving, the gans are much worse now. The H.I.V.E., Slade's Gang, the Doom Patrol, and many others fight for control of the city.

Twenty-Two years after the Titans leave...a new Mayor is elected, but not just any mayor. He wants change, unlike some before him. He knows the Titans are his only hope so he calls them up, but they refuse to come back. Upset by the news he then sends out invitations to four new superheros in the making...begging for help. Knowing they will need a PR guy to help out he invitess a local comic artist to try and 'spin' the new Titans as the savior of the city.


	2. Caysie Grayson Dossier

Caysie Grayson aka "Robin"

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Personality: Kinda bright and bubbly. Tries desperately, to be more like her father. Egotistical to the point of it getting in the way in combat. Story: Caysie lived pretty much a normal life. Well, as normal as a life a half-alien child who guzzles mustard like water can lead. Because of the differences that she had with 'normal' humans, Caysie spent a lot of time with her mother, learning how to tone her strength down to human levels. After learning what humans levels were, Caysie trained some with her father and when she could her "uncle" Garfield. Watching the Titans fight crime on the news everyday pounded it into her that she needed to join the team. Make up for all the time she spent away from her father because of her alien half. She starting spending more time and training with her father, working out different ways that she could allow her alien strength factor into her fighting.

And so her life went on until at the age of fifteen when she landed her father's premission to use the 'family' name as a Titan and she was sent away to Grandpa Bruce's in Gotham. Now wearing a version of her father's uniform, 'Robin' tries her hardest to please her daddy by being the best Robin she can be. Only allowing herself 'starbolts' as a means to honor her mother, Caysie refuses to use her alien stregth to punch too hard or lift heavy objects. She doesn't need to, because she is Robin, and Robin wouldn't need to!

Appearance: Robin stands at 5'10" tall with slight orangish skin and jett black hair. Her first family crest, Tamaranian dots show along her forhead. She wears a black mask with a white outline to cover her eyes. Her yellow and black cape attaches with pins at the front of her neck and can be seen fluttering behind her green short sleeved shirt and red body armor. Over her heart she proudly wears her second family crest; a black circle with a yellow uppercase R in the center. A yellow utillity belt holds up her green skintight pants that tuck into her black and orange boots.

Relationships: The first born daughter of Richard and Koriand'r Grayson

Powers: Robin can generate an unknown green energy from her fingertips when feeling the emotion called Fury. She can fire this energy as a 'starbolt' or surround an object, usually her bo-staff to create an electrical discharge on contact. When thinking of happy thoughts she has the ability to fly.  
Has the strength to pick up small cars and toss them at will.

Weapons: Grappling Gun, Bo-Staff, Smoke Bombs, Trained in mixed martial arts by Bruce Wayne.


End file.
